Coming Home
by Kowther
Summary: A continuation of what happens after 3x11 'Going Home'. Partially improvised, partially based off what happens in the show. Swan Queen mostly, and maybe Outlaw queen depending how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I couldn't wait until the second half of the season airs, so I thought I'd have a go at the continuation of the story after E3x11 'Going Home'. **

"We're back." Snow uttered while touching the bottom brunette curls of her hair, as she recognised what was once her old home, the Enchanted Forest. "I also have long hair again, my curls! David, David! The last time Emma and I came here, we fought - wait... Emma... Emma."

"Wait, you just called me David, and you just said Emma. Emma, our daughter. We still have our memories, but Emma has probably forgotten us. Regina did give her new memories." Charming said, with a surprised look on his face.

Regina looked down in sadness. Henry, her only son, and Emma too, have now forgotten her, and Storybrooke, while they remembered. She didn't even think once about why the curse failed to take away their memories, all that roamed around in her thoughts was Henry, as well as Emma. This was her family, her pride and joy. Although when she first met Emma, she wanted to get rid of her, as she viewed her as a threat, but now they've grown together, struggled and even helped each other. Regina gave up her life for Emma and Henry's safety, Regina paid the price for the curse Pan enacted.  
"They forgot. They won't remember us." She said, with tears in her eyes.

"Ay, it's true." Hook echoed in agreement.

The Enchanted Forest was just as Snow remembered it, from the last time she was stuck there with Emma. It was nothing but trees, damaged castles and ogres. She was unaware of any of their fates.

"So what happens now? I propose we live our previous lives but in peace, if Regina could consent to that." Charming proposed.

Regina wiped away her tears subtly. "Figure it out, Charming." She sneered sternly.

Meanwhile in the real world, Emma and Henry had just drove past the Storybrooke picket line, as Storybrooke disappeared from behind them and their memories of Storybrooke no longer existed. They no longer remembered Regina, Gold, David, Mary-Margaret or even Neal. The only memory Emma had had of Neal were from before she had Henry. She didn't remember Neverland, or travelling to New York to find him. She only remembered him abandoning her, and leaving her to go to prison.

"Mom, what are doing in Maine?" Henry asked, curiously.

"Oh kid, you must've hit your head pretty hard back there. We went camping in the woods, don't you remember?" Emma answered.

"No, I don't remember. Are we going back home, home to Boston?" Henry asked.

"Yes kid, we are. We're going home." Emma replied smilingly, while ruffling Henry's hair.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, everyone started to make their own way home. Regina had realised she now had to live alone, after she killed her father in order to enact the original curse herself, and now after Snow had killed her mother too. Sometimes, Regina thought whether it was ever a good idea that she purposefully left her mother behind in the Enchanted Forest when she casted the curse. Admittedly, she felt her mother had never loved her, and only lusted after power, until she realised that her mother had no heart. However, her life had also gotten more miserable after Cora came to Storybrooke, and Regina never knew why she even went to join forces with her mother, however that never stopped Regina from loving her. Regina's father was a different story. Of course, she regretted killing him, but without the curse, she wouldn't have found her son Henry. She wished she could hug him, and now she wondered how he was doing.

Neal had also wondered where he was going to live. Would he go back with Snow and Charming, or reclaim his father's castle, or at least ask Robin Hood if he could stay there. He decided to go back to his father's castle. Belle followed too.

Neal's father's castle - well Robin Hood's castle now - was just as Neal remembered. Dark. A dark castle which no longer belonged to The Dark One, but a vigilante outlaw. Neal stepped in, and shouted out "Robin Hood! Robin! Robin! Anyone here?"  
No one answered. Suddenly out of nowhere, a little boy appeared out of nowhere. He realised it was Robin's son.

"Who's this little guy?" Belle asked.  
"He's Robin Hood's boy. " Neal replied.

Belle suddenly remembered that moment when Rumpelstiltskin spared Robin Hood's life. If he hadn't, his son wouldn't be alive. Belle thought that she was the only one that saw the good in Rumpelstiltskin at most times. Everyone else thought he was a villain, even himself. Belle didn't.

"We'll stay here until Robin gets back. I'm not sure if my papa's old house still exists, very unlikely. Who's taking care of him anyway?" Neal said, while pointing to the boy.

Back in the real world, the night was eerie, dark and cold. It was 10 PM. Emma and Henry were still driving back to Boston. Henry had fallen asleep, and Emma was getting sleepy too. Emma took off her jacket, and had placed it on Henry so he wouldn't get cold. Realistically, it only took 4 hours to get from Maine to Boston, however the roads were pretty congested, she had just crossed Maine's borderline, and decided to take a pit stop and nap, continuing the drive back home in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma arrived at her Boston apartment the next morning. There was an overflow of mail in her mailbox. She picked them up and read through them. Bills, bills, more bills… Rent. She opened up her rent bill.

Emma saw that she had overdue rent from over a year ago. "But this is impossible! We were only out of town for a week." She gasped. Emma stormed out angrily and up to her landlord's apartment door. She banged and banged. No one answered. It was no use. She went back down to her apartment. "What's wrong, mom?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry, kid. It's not important. Come, let's make you some breakfast. What would you like?"  
"Hot cocoa with cinnamon, and eggs please!" Henry answered enthusiastically. That was his favourite breakfast food. "Alright, that it is." Emma responded, with a smile.

Back in the enchanted forest,

Tinkerbell approached Regina.  
"What do you want?" Regina demanded.

"I have something to show you, your majesty, well rather someone. Come with me." Tinkerbell said.

"I don't take orders from anyone" Regina answered back.

"That wasn't an order. It was a request." Tinkerbell clarified.

"Unless it's Em— Henry, I'm not interested." Regina said.

"Okay your majesty, as you wish.

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell had other plans.

Tinkerbell was eager on giving love another chance. She wasn't sure if Regina was. She wanted to try her chances at trying to introduce Regina to the outlaw, Robin Hood. Regina deserved true love, and so did Robin. She needed to set them up at a particular time and place.

Meanwhile, Charming and Snow White were completely up to something else. They were busy repairing their castle, and fighting off ogres. Trying to start a family was the last thing on their minds, particularly when they were away from Emma. Charming felt something wasn't right, apart from Emma not being here. He didn't feel he had company around. What he preferred was happiness, whether it was here or Storybrooke. He didn't feel at ease at all. Meanwhile, Snow was trying to go back to her old self of being a warrior princess, however she had nothing to fight anymore but ogres. Snow didn't feel content or at ease at all either.

Back in Boston,

Emma was considering moving from Boston, however she wasn't sure. Henry would have to move schools, and make new friends. She would have to get a new job too. She still wasn't so sure. She considered Tallahasee, although it reminded her of painful memories as that's where Neal and her were planning on living together, and she had also considered New York. It all really depended on where she could find a suitable job to support herself and Henry.

In the Enchanted Forest, Tinkerbell was busy trying to set up Regina and Robin Hood. She decided to use a distraction that would gather both her and him to the same place. She suddenly had an idea. She would trick Regina into thinking that Henry was in the Enchanted Forest, and he'd tell Robin Hood that there's a princess in need of saving. She wasn't sure if it would work, but nonetheless, she gave it a try.

She had put her plan into action. It was working, both had come rushing. They bumped into each other.

"Sorry. Hello m'lady, your majesty." Robin said, while bowing.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before. I'm Regina, otherwise known as the Evil Queen." Regina introduced herself.

"Ah yes, I know who you are. You were once quite the scare around here. Well, you probably know me. If not, let me introduce myself. My name is Robin. Robin Hood." Robin also introduced himself.

Tinkerbell watched from afar. Her plan had worked. All she needed now was for them to fall in love, then maybe Regina could break the curse with true love's kiss, and be reunited with Henry. Regina looked mad at first however that didn't bother Tinkerbell at all.

Robin and Regina seemed to hit it off well. Tinkerbell flew in closer to hear their conversation, however by that time, Robin had left.

"Well?" Tinkerbell said.

Regina jumped as she heard that voice out of nowhere.

"Well what? Is this your idea of a game?" Regina asked, unpleasantly.

"No. I want you to have your chance at true love. If you couldn't find it before, you can find it now. Just give him a chance. This is the man I showed you before, remember? Please, just do give him a chance." Tinkerbell pleaded.

"Well, okay. He invited me over to dinner."

Regina wasn't sure what or how to feel. On one hand, she was happy, and on the other, she was nervous. She didn't know him. In reality, she was too busy thinking about her son, Henry. She also thought about Daniel at most times. She missed him too. She couldn't ever forgive her mother for doing what she did. She loved him. She was his true love. These were the things that continued to cross Regina's mind.


End file.
